LeechMask
LeechMask (リッチマスク Ritchimasuku) is a leech-themed Nocturne, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality LeechMask at first glance appears to be pretty chipper and happy-go-lucky (even disturbingly so) but the thing is; she is, just for the very wrong reasons. Obsessed with blood (to the point of freaking about just sight of it) and having fun, LeechMask is pretty unhinged and edgy but also surprisingly upbeat (even if said upbeatness is rather creepy). She doesn't seem to care what others think of her or if she has a notorious reputation; she's just here for a good drink of blood, a little bit of bloodshed and some fighting, as well as some chilling afterwards. History Backstory Little is known about LeechMask's history. Prior to joining the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, LeechMask hailed from Romania, where during her teens she worked as waitress working undercover to cover up her nightly activities. She often targeted rebellious teens much like herself for victims. She also had met CatMask at some point in her life and possessed some knowledge on BrockenMask, albeit having a rather limited knowledge on him, as she thought he was CatMask's dad and not her grandfather. Eventually, LeechMask joined the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, though she preferred to often venture into her own at times. Debut: CatMask's Revenge: Challenge of the Blood Sucker LeechMask made her first appearance in RP where she appeared in Algona, Iowa, lying in the deepest pits of Smith Lake, awaiting for her prey. She didn't have to wait long as once four swimmers then arrived and accidentally hit each other, giving off some little bit of blood, to which she then swam up to them and dragged the two swimmers underwater, dragging them down below and she then began to suck out all of their blood in seconds, killing them both. As the third and fourth swimmer got on land, the third swimmer then began opening fire at LeechMask, to which LeechMask then bursted out from of underwater and began to strangle the third swimmer, then biting him on the neck and draining him of his blood as well. However the fourth swimmer managed to get away and report the authorities, but she payed no mind to him. LeechMask was satisfied with the meal, but only temporarily, and she then tossed the corpse of the third swimmer aways into the lake. LeechMask then took off and sucked the blood out of some other animals such as a swan and a few fish, but wasn't enough for her. Later on that later afternoon, LeechMask stopped at a river and finished off sucking the blood out of a fish, which to her wasn't much of a meal and then tossed it aways. There then all of a sudden came a cat walking up to her. She was unsure at first whether to scare it off or to feast on it's blood, up until the cat then transformed---revealing herself to be CatMask. LeechMask and CatMask then spoke to each other, with LeechMask incorrectly guessing she was BrockenMask's daughter, to which CatMask corrected her as to being BrockenMask's granddaughter. CatMask then offered the meal of a lifetime by offering her the blood of FlamingoMask and his group, to which LeechMask accepted. With the helps of some Shadelinqs, CatMask and LeechMask then made their way into town, prowling for FlamingoMask and his gang. Following the Shadelinqs beating of Neo SquidMask and him falling unconscious, LeechMask then went up to him and inspected him, before then getting ready to suck his "blood". Before she could get further though, MoleMask then arrived and hurled garlic at LeechMask. Unfazed, LeechMask then hurled her bolas at his legs, temporarily knocking him down. FlamingoMask and SwanMask then appeared onto the scene; LeechMask then leaped up and fought off FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask and LeechMask battled each other for a while with their fists, before then FlamingoMask used Flamingo Chop on LeechMask's head, causing her to stagger back. LeechMask then retaliated by leaping up into the air and gliding, then firing down many Leech Missiles down at his area. FlamingoMask jumped aways out of the blasts repeatedly, doing his best to not get hit by the projectiles. FlamingoMask then hurled out a Shadow Ball against LeechMask, only for LeechMask to then land down using her Shadow Manifest, thus it had no effect on her. In order to draw her out, FlamingoMask then repeatedly fired out Flamingo Barrage against LeechMask, hitting her. LeechMask then leaped back out and jumped up and tackled FlamingoMask, readying to deploy her suckers against him. However FlamingoMask then thrashed his Wrecking Flail against her, sending her back. LeechMask then fired some Leech Missiles at FlamingoMask to which he then conjured up his Flamingo Shield to protect him. Once CatMask was defeated, LeechMask then fired her Leech Missiles at SwanMask, only for FlamingoMask to once again get in the way and protect her with his Flamingo Shield. SwanMask then fired a Swan Blast at LeechMask, which seemingly defeated her, as then LeechMask then was caught up in an explosion and then faded away with her Shadow Manifest. However...it was later shown that she only temporarily retreated and had followed FlamingoMask to their current location in town, waiting underwater for him to get closer... Bring Me The Blood of FlamingoMask! LeechMask then observed FlamingoMask as he entered Machine G, and then followed him inside, using her Shadow Manifest to enter. At first she merely prowled around inside of the giant mecha, before then briefly making herself known at Sagiri's lab, scaring Sagiri. She then disappeared again, then descending down to Machine G's main controls, where she then temporarily disable the power controls for Machine G--shutting him down. This allowed LeechMask to then try to pick off all of FlamingoMask's members one by one. Vulnerable to the darkness inside of their own home; LeechMask's plan was to drain them all of their own power, that way she could then dispose of them later by taking full control of Machine G and destroy them within. LeechMask then stalked her "prey", going for Sagiri first, draining her of her power. The reason she took her out first was because she believed she (Sagiri) knew too much. LeechMask then silently prowled again, then targeting Neo SquidMask and Unit 5 Brownie, then draining them of their power too. She quickly made her way upstairs to Machine G and then also took down Unit 1 Cotton, LobsterMask and Unit 8 Sonnet, draining them of their energy as well. With seemingly only four members left, LeechMask then hid out upstairs, waiting for them to inevitably to come Little did she know however that SquidMask was also present with them at this hour. As FlamingoMask, SquidMask, Unit 3 Unica, Unit 2 Ayame and MoleMask then appeared in the room, LeechMask then dropped down and attacked them, mainly fighting off SquidMask, who much to her surprise was armed with Hamon energy. SquidMask then pummeled his way through LeechMask, punching at her with his Hamon-induced punches, to which LeechMask then hurled one of her bolas's at him, which did little other than anger him some more. LeechMask then proceeded to kick against him a lot. SquidMask then got an idea however and pretended to be seduced by her, "surrending" himself to her. LeechMask took advantage of this and then got out her blood suckers, intent on sucking his blood dry and killing him. However that proved to be her undoing, as then SquidMask used Black Shadow Overdrive, frying LeechMask with hamon energy. LeechMask staggered back, trying to get herself off of him, before then SquidMask drop-kicked her, sending her flying outside. As LeechMask was already falling down to her downfall, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against her for good measure, engulfing her in an explosion. LeechMask then fell down into the lake water, her body descending down to the bottom, before then disappearing from sight. Abilities & Weapons * Blood Suckers: LeechMask's most notable trait/weapon, LeechMask has blood suckers on the palm of both of her hands that she can use to grip her opponents and use to drain the blood of life force of them, draining them completely of their blood and feeding it to her. While she can also user her mouth to suck blood, her hand blood suckers are the most commonly used. Whenever she finishes sucking out all of the blood from her prey, her glowmarks on her face and her "orbs" on her shoulders glow bright red. She can also use these suckers to use to climb on walls and ceilings. * Shadow Manipulation: LeechMask has control over shadow energy. * Leech Missiles: From the blood suckers on her hands, she can also fire out red energy blasts known as "Leech Missiles" that can use to shoot at her opponents. They are capable of creating big explosions. * Bolas: LeechMask is armed with an unlimited amount of bolas that she can use to throw at her opponents's legs to tangle them up with. * Adept Swimmer: LeechMask can swim underwater at very fast speeds and can also shoot up out from the water just as quick. * Aquatic Aspiration: LeechMask can stay underwater and breathe underwater for as long as she wants. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnemembers appear to be capable of using, LeechMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing her to blend in the darkness, making her able to be unseen by many. She can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls.N'Super Extraordinary Jumper:' LeechMask can jump to high heights up in the air and glide, almost to the point of flight. * Power Drain: Aside of draining blood out from her victims, she is also able to drain out power from any of her foes, stripping them of their powers and weakening them. This is lifted upon her defeat. Weaknesses * Light Energy: LeechMask is weak to light energy. In her case, she strongly dislikes sunlight and will prefer to hide out in the deepest parts underwater and stay down there until evening. Quotes Trivia * In terms of appearance, she is based off of Riitchi from Monster Musume. * She is technically not the first vampire Nocturne, as before there was "Vampire FoxMask" and SquidMask's Fangire phase (although this was later stated to be an evil duplicate who later turned out to be impersonating him). However she is technically the first canonical one (as well as the first one to not be a variant of another Nocturne or form). ** She would later be succeeded with BatMask by this. * She comes from Romania and is vampiric, which is a reference to Count Dracula/Vlad Tepes. * LeechMask was actually one of Gallibon the Destroyer's earliest ideas for a Nocturne, but was nearly scrapped. Eventually Gallibon revived the idea for the Brotherhood of Nocturne. * Prior to her current design, LeechMask went through several designs, with the original being more abstract compared to the finished project (and oddly enough resembling more of a lamprey than a leech.) Overall, she is considered to be the hardest Nocturne for Gallibon to design. * Despite being dead, Gallibon has hinted of her making a possible return. * Originally she wasn't supposed to die in her Bring Me the Blood of FlamingoMask RP, however Gallibon liked the way how she went out and used it to explain why she isn't present with the other Brotherhood members. * While she did not actually appear in The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask, an illusion of her could be seen, along with GokiMask, Bombshock, and Gildefrum. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Predators Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mollusk motifs